


Tears of Gold

by thegirlwhosalive



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Break Up, Dream is an asshole, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhosalive/pseuds/thegirlwhosalive
Summary: “You look so beautiful when you cry, baby boy.”OrAll the times George cries because of Dream.Inspired by the song Tears of Gold by Faouzia.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Tears of Laughter

_And the worst part is I’d do it all over again._

“Stop Dreammm!” George yelled. “You’re going to kill me.” 

Dream and Sapnap laughed in response, their voices cracking through George’s headset. 

“I’m literally on your team!” George continued to plead. 

“That’s your payback for being so sassy earlier,” Dream laughed and continued to hit George’s character. 

The fading hearts of his avatar, ultimate demise, and Dream's constant jokes throughout the night caused George to laugh with them and he felt a prickling sensation at the corners of his eyes. A tear shining with humour and memory left his eye. 

_Georgenotfound was slain by Dreamwastaken_

“Gg,” Dream said. 

“No! That was not a good game. That was just you being annoying,” George huffed in indignation. 

“Annoying you is, my favourite pastime,” Dream replied smugly. 

“If you two are done flirting for the night, let’s go to sleep,” Sapnap teased. 

George blushed at the insinuation and said, “Haha very funny. Go to bed like the old man you are.” 

“George I’m literally younger than you and it's 2 am,” Sapnap argued. 

“Whatever.” 

“Bye Sap! You’re going to be on Quackity’s stream tomorrow right?” Dream asked. 

“Yup, see you there!” Sapnap answered before leaving the call. 

“Just you and me then,” Dream stated. 

George loved being alone with Dream. As much fun as public streams and group games were he always preferred the comfort of their private calls. Though he’d never voice that to Dream, it would sound too much like a confession. 

“The iconic duo,” George replied sarcastically. 

“So…” Dream began. 

George also loved the slight nervousness Dream would have at first when they spoke even after years of friendship. It caused his heart to flutter and almost tricked him into believing that there was hope Dream felt the same. 

“So, want to just talk or play a game?” George inquired. 

“Yeah, we can just talk. Can you turn your camera on? I want to see you.” 

“Can you turn your camera on?” George teased back. Even though it was a joke that was often made, the heartache he felt at not having seen his friend’s face was ever-present. 

“Very funny.” 

George complied with the request and turned on his webcam. 

“There you go, my pretty face you can’t seem to get enough of,” George joked, smiling at the camera. 

“Mhm,” Dream agreed. 

Normally he would have made a funny or flirtatious quip so the lack of a comeback was strange. George quieted down and looked at his hands. 

“That was a fun stream earlier today,” he said, switching the topic. 

“Yeah, it was,” Dream replied before yawning. 

“You sound tired,” George remarked. He would be sad to stop the conversation but did want to allow his friend to rest. 

“Probably because I haven’t been sleeping.” 

“What?” George asked. Worry coursed through him. With the hectic life they had going on at the moment it was important for all the streamers to get enough sleep. George waited for an explanation but Dream was silent. 

“Dream, you know you have to sleep properly. You’ve been doing a lot; the youtube videos, SMP lore, streams with other people, alt streams, merch, and your music. Maybe you’re overworking yourself,” George offered. 

Dream was hardworking and George admired the drive within him that had led them all to such a good place in life. However, a balance was needed and the thought of his friend not pausing to to take care of himself was troublesome. 

Dream sighed, “It’s not that. I’ve just been going through some personal stuff recently and it’s hard for me to sleep.” 

“What do you mean personal stuff?” 

“Look, I'd rather not talk about it,” he replied with a hint of aggression in his tone. 

George looked at the screen with wide concerned eyes, “But you tell me everything Dream.” 

“God give it a rest! You don’t have to be so fucking pushy. I told you I didn’t want to talk about it, that's the end,” Dream yelled. “It’s not like you’re my fucking girlfriend I don’t see why you have to be so annoying.” 

George was shocked by the outburst, Dream didn’t get angry like this often. It hurt George to see him this way and the line about not being in a relationship did cut deep but he pushed that aside. He wanted more than anything to be beside the boy instead of on the other side of a screen, an ocean away. He wanted to be able to comfort him in person and help with what he was going through. 

“I’m sorry. I just care about you,” George said softly avoiding the gaze of the computer. 

It was quiet for a few minutes and George assumed that his friend had left the room but then he heard a shaky breath. 

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted at you. Sometimes I just get like that, I’ve tried to avoid lashing out at you guys though,” Dream explained, regret evident in his voice. “Forgive me, darling.” 

George was momentarily paralyzed by the pet name. They had joked in front of their fans, friends, and even alone but the way he said it was different. Darling, Dream had just called him darling. The thought raced through his mind over and over again, and he knew that for the next few weeks it wouldn’t leave. He felt his face flush involuntarily and, forgetting that he was on camera and Dream could see his every move, smiled giddily at the idea of being his darling. 

It was hard for him to form a concrete thought and compose himself but he did, “Of course I forgive you.” 

“Let me make it up to you.” 

George raised his eyebrows wondering what his friend was going to suggest. 

“How about, I fly you out.” 

His smile grew bigger and his eyes widened in shock. Meeting his friend for the first time was something that they had discussed often but never planned. He fantasized about finally being able to hold Dream and of course see his face. 

“Well now I know your next song is going to include a bar about ‘flying out bitches’,” he joked, trying to mask his genuine hope and excitement, fearful that Dream wasn’t serious. 

“Oh shut up,” Dream replied, all malice gone from his tone. “How does next week sound.” 

It sounded more than perfect to George who would soon be face to face with the boy he had been madly in love with for years. 


	2. Tears of Joy

The relief he felt as he walked down the crowded hall, luggage in tow was unparalleled. It wasn’t merely the physical relief of being able to stand after nine hours in an airplane. It was the fact that he was walking upon the same continent as Dream. 

His heart raced and his suitcase was slippery in his sweating hands, the moment he had yearned for was almost here. He took out his phone and let Dream know that he had landed. _Landed, in Florida._ George almost couldn’t believe it was real. 

He made his way through customs more eagerly than his fellow travelers who were weary after the long flight. His fast-beating heart and uncontrollable smile contrasted with the souls around him that appeared grey to his yellow. 

George had argued Dream paying for the flight was unnecessary and he’d go if he bought it himself but he was silenced when Dream sent him the confirmation of the tickets. He blushed at the memory despite being perfectly capable of paying for it himself, being spoiled by Dream was a nice feeling. 

So here he was about to cross through the gates and find the man who waited for him. He didn’t know what Dream looked like but he had a good idea based on the vague descriptions he had gotten over the years from the secretive boy. 

Tall, blonde wavy hair, green eyes, and no doubt handsome. As soon as he crossed through the doors his eyes were scanning the crowd for a sign of the boy he loved. He moved forward through groups of people, none of them Dream. Then, he spotted him.

 _Him._ Instantly and without a doubt he knew it was Dream. His imagination never could have prepared him for the sight. He towered over the people around him and all the fanart he had seen could never come close to the true beauty of that face. They locked eyes and he was met with an emerald gaze that held only love in it. 

His feet moved of their own accord as if drawn to the other boy by some external force. He couldn’t wait any longer for it had been years and here was his best friend. He noticed that Dream was moving closer too. 

The embrace was what he had been searching for his entire life. Each love song, romantic quote, painting, flower, smile, joke, finally made sense in the arms of Dream. This was love, what else could it be. 

“You’re here,” Dream stated, muscular arms tightening around the smaller boy. 

Their difference in size was evident to George in this position. Dream wasn't only taller than him, his body was bigger more masculine. George might have felt vulnerable within his grasp if it were someone else. It wasn't someone else and all he felt was safe, protected.

“I’m here, with you.”

They pulled away and only when George’s gaze was blurred did he realize he had been crying. Dream’s shirt was wet where his face had been moments before and he went to wipe his face in embarrassment. Tears of pure happiness leaked from him as if they wanted to let the world share in his joy. 

A hand caught his own before he could brush away the tears and Dream said, “You’re crying.”

His soft touch against George’s face was heavenly. The way his large tanned fingers held his jaw up and stroked his cheek could have been seen as romantic by anyone other than George who knew that Dream could only ever be his best friend. 

“I-I’m just so happy to see you.”

“I’m happy to see you too,” Dream replied, his hand leaving George’s face to take hold of the suitcase. 

“I can carry it!” George protested. 

“You don’t have to though,” Dream stated simply. 

George looked at the ground as he followed Dream to the car. His heart bloomed at the small gesture and deep down he adored being taken care of. 

He wasn’t a huge car person but he could tell that the black convertible they approached was expensive. He hadn’t expected Dream to be one for flashy cars being a Minecraft youtuber after all, but he wasn’t surprised that Dream could afford the luxury. 

“Nice car.” 

Dream flashed him a grin, happy with the admiration, “Thanks I always wanted this one.” 

“You never mentioned that before,” George said mindlessly, wondering why Dream hadn’t brought it up.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me,” he replied with a wink and they slipped into the sleek car. 

George knew that he was only teasing but not being privy to Dream’s thoughts and behaviours was a new idea that made his stomach churn. 

“Well good thing I’m here to learn.” 

He learned within the next minute that Dream’s sports car was suited for the kind of driving that he did. His friend looked gorgeous wind blowing through his golden hair, sharp jawline evident in his profile, pink lips pulled into a smile, and his strong hands handling the wheel with precision as they zipped along the highway

“Slow down! You’re going to get pulled over, Dream.”

“Welcome to Florida baby,” he replied with a grin that made George feel like he was falling a lot faster than the 150 the car was doing. 

George focused on the melody and lyrics that flowed from the speakers at a high volume to overpower the noise of the cars whizzing by them. He smiled as he listened to the song and gazed at his friend inches away from him with palm trees and a bright sun behind him. 

_Platinum love for you, I’d give no less for you._

He was happier than he had ever been. 

George hadn’t even realized how long they had been in the car until they pulled into the driveway of a modest white house. 

“Home sweet home,” Dream said as he got out and proceeded to get George’s luggage from the trunk. 

“So I was thinking that we could just order something for dinner and you could go to bed since you’re probably pretty tired after your flight. How does that sound?” 

“That sounds great. Thanks again for letting me stay with you.”

“You don’t need to thank me. Of course, you’d stay with me, you're my best friend!”

George smiled and Dream unlocked the door. They walked into the house and he took in his surroundings. It was cleaner than he had expected and the furniture and decorations definitely cost more than his Ikea catalogue based home. 

He was led into the dining room where they were going to decide what to get for dinner. George noticed a bit of fanart next to a full liquor cabinet. Another thing to add to his new knowledge of Dream, he liked to drink more than he had let on. While George couldn’t specify the exact kind of expensive car Dream owned he did recognize the bottles of Hennesy and Dom Perignon. 

“Is pizza good?” Dream asked, drawing his attention away from the vast supply of alcohol. 

“Yeah that’s perfect, thank you!”

The sudden feeling of fur against George’s leg startled him. He looked down and noticed Patches was there. He crouched and sat beside the kitten. She was adorable. He pet her and she snuggled closer to him with a meow. 

“She doesn’t normally take to strangers this easily,” Dream said. 

“I guess I’m just naturally loveable,” George joked.

“Yeah, you are.”

It was surely George’s desperate imagination that heard the words said seriously rather than as the joke they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter done and the next one may or may not be smut! Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm excited to be working on this. You can follow my twitter @ girlwhosalive (new account) if you want. I appreciate every single comment and kudo it truly makes me so happy <3


End file.
